The closest technical background to the present invention is the rigid pyramidal structure protected in favor of the patentees of the present application, Mexican Industrial Design Reg. No. 4061, dealing with a pyramidal structure for protection in the case of seismic activity. This proposal suitably matches the same purpose for which this invention has been created, that is, to bear structural loads of slabs falling down in a seismic movement and creating niches allowing to preserve the life of the structure's occupants.
Based in tests carried out on the behavior of the Model Registration structure above referred, it has been determined that these matches suitable the demands for the designed purpose. However, its unfolding rigid nature, limits its application by way of losing valuable floor space.